In recent years, as a broadcasting service having high definition resolution (1280×1024 or 1920 or 1080) has been extended globally as well as domestically, a lot of users have been familiar with a high-resolution, high-definition video now and a lot of institutions have spurred development of a next-generation video apparatus by keeping up therewith. Further, moving picture standardization groups have perceived the necessity of compression technology of a higher-resolution, higher-definition video with an increase of a concern about ultra high definition (UHD) having four times higher resolution than an HDTV as well as the HDTV. In addition, a new standard is urgently needed, which can acquire a lot of gains in terms of a frequency band or storage while maintaining the same definition through higher compression efficiency than H.264/AVC used in the HDTV, a cellular phone, and a blu-ray player at present. At present, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) commonly aims at standardizing High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) which is a next-generation video codec and encoding a video including a UHD video with twice higher compression efficiency than the H.264/AVC. This can provide a high-definition video at a lower frequency than at present even in 3D broadcasting and a mobile communication network as well as the HD and UHD videos.
At present, the HEVC sets a codec called an HEVC test model (HM) through a contribution of each institution after a first Joint Collaboration Team Video Coding (JCT-VC) meeting was opened in April, 2010.